Perfection that keeps coming back
by RadhaKapoor
Summary: He left her and with a huge responsibility to worry about. What will happen when they're forced back together again? Will she let him in? Will she allow him to see what's his? Will she give him her heart again? Rated M for sexual content which may be mild in the Prologue but will surely get more detailed later on.
1. Prologue

**Hey people Radha here, so I took this account over from a friend and this is my first fanfic...so be nice...and you'll all get some nice...yummy...cookies! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish the Titans were mine 3**

* * *

**_Prologue._**

"A minute of perfection was worth the effort. A moment was the most you could ever expect from perfection."  
- Chuck Palahniuk

Starfire giggled as Robin held her hand and gently pulled her down into his lap. She looked at his face intently tracing her fingers, memorizing every detail. She smiled happily as she stared at him. On this day two years ago Robin and Starfire had officially told each other how they felt in Tokyo and today, on their anniversary neither one of them could remember ever being this happy.

"You're beautiful," whispered Robin as he gazed at his alien girlfriend illuminated by the moon's light filtering through his drapes.

Her smile widened as she leaned her forehead to his kissing him fully on the lips. One of his hands gripped her waist while the other snaked to the small of her back pulling her closer to his body. She moved both her hands up his arms, tracing sculpted muscles and brought them up to his face. Leaning back slightly she peeled the ever-present mask from his face, revealing gorgeous blue eyes that shone with love and emotion. She moved his hands to caress his cheeks as she lost herself within those pools of blue. He turned his head and kissed her palm softly opening himself to her emerald gaze.

"I love you Star," he whispered, his voice filling the quiet room.

She smiled and leaned forward her lips just a breath away from his, "I love you too Robin."

He smiled brilliantly and closed the short space between their lips, kissing her with a passion that originated from every fiber of his being. Slowly the kiss deepened and Starfire groaned when he slipped his hands under her shirt raising it up as they continued to roam upwards.

He flipped her over onto the bed never breaking the kiss. Raising up, he discarded his shirt as Starfire felt her heartbeat quicken. It wasn't the first time they'd done this but X'hal knew it was amazing every time. He leaned over her his eyes shining with mischief as he proceeded to take her in every way possible.

A short while later Robin pulled her to his side and she placed her head on his chest, both trying to calm the pounding of their hearts and catch their breath. She smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Everything was finally perfect. At age of twenty-one Starfire never expected to find absolute happiness this early on in her life but here she was, lying in the arms of the love of her life while the people who has now become her family lay in their beds throughout the tower sleeping safe and sound. They were all together and they were all happy. She sighed and nestled her face into Robin's chest, everything was indeed perfect.

* * *

Two months later.

Starfire raced down the corridor dragging a slightly smiling Raven behind her. A brilliant smile stretched across her face and her heart beat raced on a mile a minute. Her excitement and fear seemed to bubble over all at once but over-all her happiness was bright enough to light the whole tower.

Raven cracked a small smile. She was truly happy for the alien princess who had wormed her way into the dark-haired girl's heart. Though she would never admit it, Raven considered Starfire her closest friend and it was hard not to share her best friend's happiness right now. When Starfire came to her that morning and told her what she had never expected to hear, Raven had ran straight into a stack of her books then she had stood staring at Star with an expression worthy of being tapped on the head for at least fifteen minutes straight. When the shock wore off Raven couldn't help but bask in the happiness that radiated off the alien princess in colossal waves.

The doors to the main area opened and Starfire flew straight in.

"Friends! I have the most glorious news!" she exclaimed flying over to where Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin sat on the couches each wearing an expression of deep sadness.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked almost immediately noting the feelings of depression that surround each of the guys.

Starfire noticing the stillness in the air flew down and rushed over to Robin grabbing his hand, "Robin are you okay?"

Robin's expression seemed to worsen as he slowly pulled his hand free from her grasp.

"What's going on?" Raven asked moving closer to them. No one answered, instead all three guys looked solemnly down at their hands clasped tightly in their laps.

Starfire noticed the suitcases that were sitting next to Robin on the floor, "Are you going somewhere Robin?" she asked innocently.

He flinched and sighed, "I'm sorry Star."

Her brow furrowed, "Sorry for what?" she asked curiously, but he gave no reply.

Raven moved to stand in the middle of the group, "Alright," she said narrowing her eyes, "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Cyborg sighed, "Batman called, the Justice League decided to break up the Titans."

"WHAT?" asked Starfire and Raven at the same time.

"You heard him," said Beast Boy in a bitter voice, "The Titans are over, done, finished!" He spat.

"Beast Boy don't say it like that," Robin sighed.

Well how else should I say it Robin?" yelled Beast Boy, "It's over, we're done, no more Titans."

"Did they say why?" asked Raven.

All three guys shook their head.

"No," Robin sighed.

"They can't do this! Can they Robin?" Stafire asked flying over to her boyfriend.

"Yeah they can Star, I'm sorry," He said quietly.

Silence seemed hang like a thick blanket in the air for the next ten minutes.

"So," said Starfire finally, looking around at all her friends, "What now?"

Robin stood, "I'm leaving," he said in a quiet voice.

Starfire's eyes widened, "To where?"

"I don't Star, to Gotham, maybe travel the world some more, I don't know," he said dragging a hand through his hair.

"You're just gonna leave, just like that?" said Raven in an angry tone.

He didn't respond.

"Robin," Starfire started in a broken whisper, "Are you leaving me?" she asked.

He grimaced, his heart breaking with ever second that passed, "I'm sorry Star."

A lone tear slid down her cheek, "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because I need to close this chapter of my life, like Beast Boy said, the Titans are over, we're all done," he responded his voice masking his emotions.

"But we could stay together, we could still live together and be a family," she pleaded grabbing on to his arm.

His eyes started to cloud with tears, "I'm sorry Star, I'm so sorry, I love you," he whispered and without another word grabbed his suitcase and ran out.

"Robin!" she screamed after him, but he was already gone.

"He's gone!" she cried, tears flowing freely down her face.

Raven moved over to her and grasped her shoulders disregarding her own grief at seeing their friend leave.

Cyborg stood looking anywhere but at his other teammates, "I'm leaving too, it was fun while it lasted," he sighed and left the room without another word.

Beast Boy stood and Raven narrowed her eyes at him, "You too?" she asked

He dropped his eyes, "I'm sorry Raven," he said softly and took off from the room.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Please!" Starfire cried and made to go after them but Raven grabbed her back.

"No Star, this is their choice," she said her voice shook slightly.

"But Robin, he doesn't even know!" Starfire cried burying her head into the next girl's shoulder.

"It's okay Star, shhh, we'll be fine," she said softly in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"What are we gonna do now?" hiccupped Starfire.

"I don't know Star," she answered worry evident in her voice, "But, we'll figure it out."

Starfire stared at the doors where the others had just left through. They were gone. Only months ago had she thought of how perfect everything was and now everything seemed to be falling apart all at once.

She looked at Raven and placed a hand on her stomach the other grasped Raven's arm, what was she going to do now?

* * *

**Soooo what do you think?**  
**I know the prologue seems mediocre BUT! I promise to have more in store!**  
**My Radha-senses are tingling for there is much magic in my brain to input into this story!**  
**OHHH! Do you hear that?...Listen closely...hear it?**  
**The birdie outside your window...what's it saying...ohhh I know!**  
**REVIEW! ^_^...please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! How are you lovely people? xD I must say to those people who reviewed...THANKYOU! *does a little party dance* you may now be blessed by the cookie Gods!** **but seriously you guys made my night! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Sooo here's another chapter, it's longer than the prologue as we keep going on I may keep increasing them on size. Remember this is only the first chapter so the story is still building ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...but I'm secretly planning to kidnap them and run away to the Caribbean...shhhh don't tell anyone! xD**

* * *

**_Chapter One.  
"And when change is accepted that's when thing go running back to the past."  
-Anonymous. _**

**Eight Months later.**

It was almost dawn and the stars were fading. Kori was determined to get this baby born before all the stars disappeared completely.

"Richard should be here," Kori muttered as she felt the ominous tightening of her back muscles.

"It's not your fault, Kor," her best friend Rachel a.k.a Raven assured her before calmly talking her through the rhythm of panting breaths that was supposed to ease the pain.

"He...doesn't...know," she gasped out as the agony took her.

"And whose fault is that? He walked out before you could even tell him, refused to take any of your calls and even turned off his communicator for the first time since they've been activated, you did everything humanly possible to notify him," Rachel's voice dimmed as the pain surged through her.

Richard Dick Grayson a.k.a Robin. They made a baby together and he had no idea. Richard with the gorgeous blue eyes and deep, blood-shivering voice. Richard with coal black hair and guarded heart. A man with the loosk and training of a super hero and the heart and soul of a poet. Richard with a hunger to love and be loved that matched her own.

The pain eased off and Kori opened her eyes. Rachel's violet-blue eyes were rimmed with weariness. She had been here since earlier in the afternoon when Kori's water broke.

"You should rest," Kori told her wearily.

"I'm fine," Rachel assured her smoothing back a lock of Kori's sweat-drenched hair.

Kori closed her eyes, hoarding her strength the way she had learned while preparing for this moment.

Rachel was more than a friend. She was the sister Komand'r could never be for Kori. After the Titans had broken up both she and Raven had gone to Cyclops City and with a little help from Kori's uncle Galfore they weren't only able to buy a house to live in but rather a mansion in which Uncle Galfore insisted his princess should have. He also compensated them enough to live happily for the next three years but that didn't mean the girl's weren't going to find jobs after the baby was born. They looked forward to adapting even more normal roles in society.

"X'hal, here comes another one, " she muttered, feeling the pincer-sharp cramp slicing her belly. But instead of easing off after sixty seconds or so, this one escalated, nearly bringing her off the mattress before it eased.

"I think you better page Dr. Mason," she heard Rachel telling someone.

Minutes passed like seconds, yet paradoxically, telescoped into hours. Through it all, Rachel's voice was her lodestar, leading her, encouraging her. But it was the image of Richard's tenderness when he'd held her in his arms that sustained her.

She'd fallen in love with a man who disappeared from her life.

"Push, Kori. Now." It was the doctor's voice and mindlessly she obeyed.

"C'mon little one," the doctor mutter as Rachel urged her to reach for her last reserve of strength, "Yes all right, here it comes."

Her child let out a yell as soon as the nurse suctioned the baby's lungs clear, a loud, indignant protest that had the doctor's eyes crinkling, "It's a boy," she said laughing.

"A boy!" She heard Rachel exclaim.

Kori met Rachel's gaze and realized with a jolt that her friend was crying even as her eyes were soft with emotion. "An adorable little boy," she murmured leaning down to give Kori a hug, "You did great."

Kori fought off the seductive lethargy of sleep and breathed a silent prayer of thanks before rousing herself to open her eyes.

"Can I see him?" she murmured, looking towards the nurses.

"You bet," one of them said grinning.

While the doctor finished, Kori opened her arms to receive her baby, now swaddled in blue with a nubby blue stocking cap covering his perfect little head. He was warm and heavy and sweet. As she cuddled him close tears spilled over her lashes and down her cheeks.

"I'm terrified I'll let him down," she whispered, glancing with brimming eyes at Rachel.

Rachel brushed a finger over a silken cheek of her newborn, "You'll be a marvelous mom." She laughed a little before adding, "And you'll have me right by you side."

Kori smiled at that, but her attention was fixed on the face of her child. Ryan Anthony she thought to herself, the name seemingly perfect for the little bundle of joy. She glanced at his dark, ebony locks, definitely from Richard. As if on cue Ryan opened his eyes to reveal diamond like blue pools of curiosity that fixated on her face.

Richard's son. The absolute spitting image of him.

"Dear Richard, I wish you were here to see the miracle you contributed to," she whispered her eyes filling with tears.

A part of Richard would always be with her. Let him be happy as I am in this moment, she wished, closing her eyes.

**Two years since the Titans broke up.**

Kori Anders walked purposefully down the sidewalk, her heels slapping slightly on the ground emitting a small clicking sound. Her fiery red hair billowed behind her as she walked on. She wore black dress pants with a lavender colored tank top under a black jacket. Surprisingly it wasn't long after Ryan was born that the alien princess got her figure back and it was in an even shorter time that she got offered a job at a major modeling agency. She took it gladly, happy to have some form of work while Rachel was employed as a physician's assistant with a well known concierge doctor's agency, using her powers for healing. Between the two of them they had enough money to take care of Ryan, the house, the bills and their personal needs without touching Uncle Galfore's 'gift' that was put away for safe-keeping.

Kori turned and walked through the glass doors of the classy Italian restaurant _Belle Magnifico Dolce. _She made her way up to the _maitre d' _and flashed him her trademark smile, he blushed profusely and led her to the table where Rachel was already sitting bouncing a now one year and four months old Ryan.

She smiled as she walked over and scooped up the dark haired child in her arms. Ryan squealed happily and clung to his mother his black hair flopping around his head while his blue eyes shone with child-like wonder. She sat opposite Rachel who had ditched her physician's coat for light brown pants and a dark blue shirt with her gorgeous violet-blue hair piled into a messy pony tail on her head.

"Have you ordered yet?" Kori asked planting a noisy kiss on the Ryan's nose eliciting a peal of child-like giggles, "I'm absolutely starving!" she exclaimed looking over at her friend.

Rachel furrowed her brow, "Didn't you have breakfast with Xavier this morning?" she asked watching both mother and son making babbling noises at each other, "How can you be that hungry already?"

Kori sighed and avoided Rachel's gaze. Xavier Red, Kori's boyfriend of almost twelve months and Cyclops City's most eligible bachelor was beyond amazing to her. He was always patient kind and sweet and accepting of Ryan. Not to mention he possessed the looks of a Greek God.

"Well about that," she paused, "Xavier and I kinda broke up this morning..." she trailed off, looking anywhere other than Rachel's face.

"What!" screeched Rachel, "How did that happen, you two were great just last night!"

She sighed again, "Well he kind of...asked me...to..marry him.." she whispered the last part causing Rachel to lean in more.

Rachel blinked, "I'm sorry," she said, "What did you just say?"

"He asked me to marry him," Kori said puzzled at Rachel's blank face.

"And what did you say?" she asked in the same blank tone.

"No," Kori replied.

"No?"

"No," she nodded.

Rachel shook her head, "Kori, come closer."

Kori leaned her head in slightly, "What the hell is wrong with you!" Rachel yelled smacking the red haired beauty upside her head.

"Ow!," she yelled clasping the side of her head while Ryan giggled, "What was that for?"

"Are you nuts?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"No I am not of the nut sort thank you very much!" huffed Kori.

"Were you drunk then?" Rachel asked loudly, getting a few stares from the other tables, "Why in the world you say no to Xavier!" she said softer now, "He's perfect! He treats you like royalty, loves you with all his heart and the big factor here, he treats Ryan like his own!" she said pointing at the toddler.

Kori blew out a breath, "I know, he's everything I've been looking for."

"So what in God's name possessed you to say no!"

"I-" she stopped as the waiter approached the table.

"Are you ready to order ladies?" he asked smiling at Kori.

"No we're not ready! Can't you see we're talking! Run away before you find these ice cubes down your pants!" Rachel growled at the waiter, irritated by the interruption.

The waiter paled and quickly scrambled from the table.

"Rachel!" Kori said appalled, "That was not very nice."

"I don't care!" she said, " Why did you say no?" she asked again punctuating every word.

"Because," said Kori.

"Because what?"

"Because I don't love him," she said quietly, looking down at Ryan who was too busy blowing bubbles with his own spit to notice them.

Rachel studied her intently for a minute, "It's Dick isn't it?"

Kori's head flew up at the mention of Richard's name, "Richard is no longer in our lives Rachel," she said with steel in her voice, her green eyes glowing slightly with her unused powers.

"Calm down Kor," said Rachel waiting until the glow dimmed from her friend's eyes, "All I meant is that, you're still in love with him."

Kori sighed, "It's been two years, I wish I didn't still feel this way about him," she glanced down and brushed a finger down Ryan's face, "I have so much to thank him for," she murmured.

Rachel leaned over and passed her hand over Ryan's dark hair. Much to everyone's surprise, the little dark haired child had wormed his way straight into Rachel's heart the moment she lay eyes on him, she too was grateful to Dick for creating this miserable bundle of happiness in her life.

She placed her hand over Kori's on the table, "You know Kor," she started, "It's okay to still feel that way but you're going to have to get over him someday."

Kori let out a deep breath, "I know Rae, I know," she sighed, "But really for now, I'm quite happy with you and Ryan in my life," she smiled hugging her baby boy to her chest.

Rachel cracked a small smile, "Yeah, the little monster does have a way of making you love him huh?" she said with fondness evident in her voice.

Kori laughed, "Yes, yes he does, now what do ya say we call back that waiter for you to apologize and then order some food, I'm still starving."

Rachel groaned, "I am not apologizing."

"Yes you are! And that's final," Kori said in her sternest motherly voice.

"But-"

"No buts!" she said with finality.

"Fine!" Rachel gave in crossing her arms over her chest, "Since when did you become the adult?"

"Since life forced me to grow up and there was also you to learn from," she smiled at her friend.

Yes, Kori thought, life had definitely forced them to grow up but at least they were able to grow up together.

_**Blüdhaven  
Gotham City**_

Nightwing crouched low on the thin, stone ledge over Blüdhaven's Port Authority Office. Below in the shadows walked the three Albanian baby smugglers he'd been following. Finally after months of tracking, researching, plotting and waiting he had them. The three men stood tall at over six feet with menacing appearances. The leader of the three stood to the front with a cigar in his mouth which highlighted the jagged scar running down his face.

He turned to his other companions, "Ju idiots!" he growled, "Can't you two ever do something right on your own without screwing it up," he said in a thick accented voice.

"Shupaci!" he spat at them, "C'mon then lets get out of here!" he said and turned to walk away.

This is it, Nightwing thought to himself, you got em, he walked to the very edge of the ledge concentrating to jump.

"You done yet?" a loud voice sounded in his ear, startling him out of his concentration and causing him to fall over.

He grabbed the ledge quickly and pulled himself back up with a grunt. The three men looked up into the shadowy night upon hearing the noise.

"Let's get out of here," the leader said keeping his eyes trained on the shadows while they ran out of sight.

Nightwing growled, "What the hell was that Babs! I almost had them!" he cursed lowly, dragging a hand through his hair.

"Sorry Night but Bruce here needs you home right now," she said into the earpiece.

"Isn't he with the JLA?" Nightwing asked looking for some way to catch up with the criminals.

"I was Dick, but as of right now you need to come home, there is something we must discuss, you shall continue your mission at another time," said a heavy male voice.

Nightwing muttered a string of curse words and made for his motorcycle, "This better be important Bruce," he growled and drove off into the night back to Wayne Manner.

At Wayne Manor he drove straight into the Batcave changed out of his suit and into some jeans and a blue shirt. Strinding into the main living room he saw Bruce Wayne his adoptive father and Alfred standing near the fireplace. He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well?" he said heatedly.

"Master Grayson, good evening, is there anything I can get you?" asked Alfred, his silver hair gleaming in the low light.

"I'm fine Al, just very pissed off," he glared at Bruce as he said this, "So what's so important now?"

Bruce turned for a man nearing forty he didn't look a day over thirty. Sighing he turned, "You may want to sit down Dick," he said with a serious voice.

Dick stared at his father closely, "What's going on?" he asked, masking the worry bubbling inside him.

Bruce looked at his son straight in the eye, "Take a seat, you may need it after I tell you about this."

Dick sat on the couch and waited for Bruce to continue.

He cleared his throat, "The JLA has entrusted a mission of highest importance level to you..." he paused, "And the Titans."

Dick's eyes widened as he repeated the words in his heads..._The Titans?_

* * *

**So that's all folks! ^_^  
BTW_... Belle magnifico dolce= Beautiful Magnificent Sweet (This is Italian)  
__Ju idiots=You idiots (it's Albanian)  
_****_ Shupaci= Assholes (also Albanian)_**

******Oh for the person who asked, yes that is me in the picture on my profile and the pink scarf I have around my head is called a hijab :)**

**sooo I hope you guys liked it :D**

***dances round with a sign that says...REVIEW...*...you guys saw the sign...REVIEW :D...please? xD**

**Toodles from Radha ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey you lovely people!  
You know what I love, the fact that you amazing, wondrous human beings commented an PM me for this story!  
*throws ice-cream everywhere*  
In reply to The Cretin's review, *gasps* oatmeal cookies! *faints* I shall send you some of the Cookie God's finest Chocolate Chunk cookies...think if I send it with my owl you'll get it on time? O.O  
So this chapter would have been up sooner but FanFic refused to let me edit it...but it's here now...sooo here you go! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...not mine...NOT MINE...but oh X'hal how I wished Richard Grayson was mine!**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_****_  
_**

**_"__What is the past, what is it all for? A mental sandwich?"__  
-JOHN ASHBERY, "37 Haiku"_**

Bruce's words hit him like a blow to the head. He was unable to speak for a full moment. Blinking like a stunned rodeo rider he laughed, "Haha very funny Bruce." Surely his father had to be playing some kind of sick joke on him.

"This isn't a joke," sighed Bruce as if reading Dick's mind while he took a seat in the single chair by the fireplace and stared at him.

"You're kidding right?"

"I don't kid Dick."

Everything inside Dick rejected the possibility. He fought a deluge of memories. Unable to sit, he began to pace the length of the rug.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I was present for the meeting," said Bruce.

He heard weariness in his father's tone, but his mind and stomach were churning. He turned to face him and met his father's gaze dead-on, "Why is the JLA suddenly calling out the Titans?"

"Mostly because you're all most suited for the job but other than that the information is classified."

Dick swore viciously. Why was this happening? After years of being apart they were being forced back together again. Dick thought about the team and wondered what they would think of this. He thought about Starfire, there wasn't a moment when his mind didn't wander back to the red headed beauty that he'd fallen in love with then walked away from a little over two years ago. What would she do if she ever saw him again? he wondered, she must hate. Dick continued pacing his thoughts all mushing together causing a slight headache to form in the back of his head.

"Is the JLA sure about this?" he asked

"We are positive that if the Titans pool together their strengths you will be successful in this mission."

"Couldn't somebody else complete it?" he asked agitation evident in his voice.

"We have been working on this mission since the start of the year Dick and still no one has been able to complete the task."

Intrigued, Dick glanced at his father, "What does this mission entail exactly?" he asked, barely masking his curiosity.

Bruce's lips quirked up at the sides slightly, "Get the Titans here and you'll find out," he said smartly, chuckling when Dick swore.

He stopped walking abruptly, "We have one problem Bruce, I don't even know where each of the Titans are."

Bruce contemplated this slightly then raised his head, "Don't you have the communicator still, send them all a message to meet you here."

The communicator Dick remembered was up in his room in his bedside table, "How are you even sure they'll still have their communicators, let alone answer them."

Bruce stared at his son, "They'll answer it Dick, trust me," he said with some unknown glint in his eyes.

...

Dick paced the length of his room, glancing at his bedside table every time he passed it. This is ridiculous, he thought to himself, he shouldn't be nervous about this, they were the Titans, his friends, his family, he shouldn't be nervous about seeing them.

He inched towards the table. Sighing, he shook his head and sat down on his bed. He was Dick Grayson for crying out loud. Adopted son of Bruce Wayne the infamous Batman, trained to be Nightwing. He's fought countless amounts of criminals in his lifetime, journeyed into endless battles and even acquired a sizable number of arch enemies along the way. Yet he sat here unable to even pick up the damned communicator.

He let out a frustrated sigh, passing a hand through his hair. After all this time they were going to be a team again. They were going to be working again like before. He wondered how much everyone had changed. Surely Beast Boy wouldn't have changed much, he was always a kid at heart and Cyborg would always be the big brother of the family, Raven probably still read books 24/7 and carried out conversations in her famous monotone and Starfire, his mind clouded slightly as he thought of her, she's probably as gorgeous and loving as ever, the beautiful alien princess with the big heart and welcoming arms.

Would they welcome him with open arms again? He was the one who walked out on them when they were dismissed. He could have stayed, then they would all still be together as a happy, dysfunctional family. He sighed, that's his family, of course they'll forgive him for walking out, they were one of the greatest things about his life.

Gathering this new found resolve and hanging on to it he grabbed hold of the drawer handles and pulled it open before he could talk himself out of it. Reaching out with a tentative hand he pulled out the communicator and activated the device.

The communicator spluttered and buzzed with life. It fit snugly in his palm, nestling back into the spot it never used to leave. It felt warm and heavy in his hand but yet it felt right, like it belonged there all this time.

He could do this, he thought silently as he composed a message to send, he would see them again, he pressed send before he could change his mind and watched it's progress to each of the Titans. Yes, he thought quietly, they would be the Titans again.

_**Down Town Gotham City.**_

Garfield Logan lay sprawled out on his couch, deep in slumber and snoring loudly. One of his feet was thrown carelessly over the top of the sofa and his right hand lay atop the pizza box on his chest, slightly moving up and down with his breathing. He had just returned home from work and was enjoying a box of cheese pizza when he drifted to sleep. Who would've ever thought that Garfield Logan, the party animal, would be fast asleep in his condo on a Friday night, while the city was ablaze with it's entertaining nightlife.

He muttered something incoherent in his sleep and tossed a hand in the air. If he'd known that taking a job as a zookeeper in Gotham's Emperor Valley Zoo would lead to indescribable fatigue and no social life that extended outside of caged animals he would've gladly used his shape shifting powers in the circus instead.

"No mommie, the lollipop is floating away," he muttered softly.

Just then, his communicator rang out through his apartment, breaking the silence and waking the sleeping Gar.

He awoke with a start but instead of bolting upwards he fell face first onto his floor with a loud _thud._

"Oof!" He sat up rubbing his head, groaning softly. The communicator rang out again and he looked around bleary-eyed. Seeing the light on his coffee table he stood and stumbled over to it. Picking it up and blinked down at the device. Clearing his vision he stared blankly at the electronic.

He looked around his apartment and then slapped himself once making sure he wasn't still dreaming.

He glanced up, "Oh Tofu Goddess, you aren't playing a trick on me are you?" he asked into the quiet condo.

He looked down at the communicator again, it was a message from Robin. Clicking on it he read it twice, a grin finally breaking out unto his face when he read it a third time.

"Yes!" He yelled, "We're back baby!" He thrust a fist in the air and then proceeded to display all his best dance moves to the empty apartment.

_**Uptown Gotham City.**_

Victor Stone sat in front of one of the many computers in S.T.A.R Labs. He typed in the access code again and prayed it worked this time.

_"Access Denied," _said a metallic sounding woman's voice from the computer. He growled and slammed a fist on the table.

This was the eight time, the _Eight! _time he reprogrammed his computer for the night and every single time it refused his access code.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" he asked himself. Sometimes working in S.T.A.R Labs was nothing but a huge headache but don't get him wrong, he loved his job.

After the Titans broke up he automatically knew he would end up back here. At his parents old workplace, the very building in which he received his metallic implants. This place held so many memories for him but also in the dark corners lurked some of his worst nightmares. Nevertheless he came back to S.T.A.R Labs and in the two years he'd been here he's successfully developed a series of the finest nuclear weaponry.

Narrowing his eyes in concentration he proceeded to type in the complex algorithm once again. In the midst of his typing a loud phone-like ring sounded throughout the Lab.

"Karen answer your phone will ya, that ringtone is too loud for this late at night," he said to his girlfriend without taking his eyes off the computer.

Karen Beecher formerly known as Bumblebee lay in one of the cushioned couches fast asleep. She groaned and rolled over, feeling in her pockets for her phone. Pulling it out without even opening her eyes she flipped it open and put it to her ear, "Hello?" she mumbled into the phone.

There was no reply, "Hello?" she asked again annoyance evident in her voice.

Still there was no reply, agitated at having been woken up from a rather pleasant dream she peeled her eyes open and glanced at the screen and saw her bright yellow wallpaper staring back at her.

She looked around the room trying to pinpoint the location of the ringing noise.

"Karen didn't I tell you to answer your phone?" said Vic sounding annoyed. She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"It's not my phone that's ringing you dumbass," she said grumpily.

Vic turned his head to her, the ringing still echoing throughout the Lab, "Well it can't be mine seeing as I don't own one," he said matter of factly.

She glared at him and pointed towards his arm. He glanced down, sure enough the built in communicator he had in his arm was lighting up back him.

_The communicator? _His mouth dropped open, this was his Titans communicator. There was a message from Robin. He opened it reading it five times before he could comprehend its meaning, his mouth hanging open the entire time.

Karen shuffled over to him and put a hand on his arm, "What is it?" she asked worried.

He looked up blinking, "The Titans, Robin wants us to meet," he said, his voice soft.

She stared dumbfounded up at him. "That's great!" Karen squealed throwing her arms around him.

He grinned widely, "The Titans," he whispered hugging her back.

He would see the Titans again, he thought to himself trying to wrap his head around it.

_"Access granted," _sounded the woman's voice from the computer. He looked over at it and grinned smugly.

"Ha! no computer is a match for me, take that mother -"

"Victor!" screeched Karen

"Sorry..." he said sheepishly.

**_Cyclops City  
Kori and Rachel's Residence._**

Rachel Roth sat curled in one of her soft armchairs with her nose buried in her book. She'd always enjoyed reading her novels as it was a great escape from reality. She was currently reading a novel about a teen aged girl who was sentenced to an asylum for attempted suicide after she keep getting visions of her family's murder from over fifteen year ago. The novel was dark and depressing much like all the other books Rachel tended to favor.

She had not to long said goodnight to Kori and Ryan after spending an evening out with them. Sometimes she would think how amazing it is to feel so much like a family with friends you never knew in the beginning of your life. The only other time she felt like this was when the Titans were still a team. Thinking of the Titans always brought a sad tinge to her aura especially when she thought of the guys. She had to admit, she missed them and their disgusting habits more than she ever thought possible.

Only the Gods knew how much she really thanked them that she and Kori had stayed together. Now it was the two of them against the world protecting little Ryan. She loved the child to death but though she never said it out loud she always felt a pang sadness when she looked at him and saw Dick. The child was the spitting image of his father even the dumbest of creatures could see it.

Though many didn't notice it, Rachel was happy with her life, she really was. She had an excellent job with a good pay. A gorgeous house to live in, an amazing friend who's more like a sister than anything else and a bundle of noisy, mischievous, adorable joy to entertain her 24/7.

She sighed deeply and burrowed deeper into her chair. Life was good at the moment and she didn't plan on making any big changes soon.

A loud ringing sound brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced around her room. She knew that sound, but from where?

Placing her book on her desk she got up and made for her closet. Opening the door, the ring sounding louder, she shifted around some of her boxes.

She found an old box with faded photos of the Titans to the back of the closet. Digging her hand into the box she felt around until her slender fingers curled around what she automatically knew was the source of the sound.

Her communicator.

She pulled it out and stared at. It had been awhile since she last pulled this out, not since after Ryan was born. There was a message lighting up the screen. An unexpected message from..._Robin?_

She stared dumbly at the device, clicking on the message she read it twice before she shook her head.

_What the hell Dick! _she thought bitterly into the night.

...

Kori sat on her bed with a tuckered out Ryan in her arms.

She passed a gentle hand through his hair, "Poor baby, had too much excitement for one night huh? Now your all tired and worn out."

She had thoroughly enjoyed this night as both her and Rachel had taken Ryan to the circus that was in town. The little ball of energy seemed to light up as he watched the spectacle, mostly fascinated by the animals on display. She thought her heart with burst with fondness and love after hearing her baby giggle and clap with his childish joy.

She kissed the top of his head and rocked the sleeping babe back and forth. She would've never seen herself as the mothering type but here she was sitting with a colorful nightlight illuminating the room next to her and the most precious thing she ever held cradled in her arms.

Her phone vibrated on the bed, she picked it up glancing at the screen, _Xavier._

She shifted Ryan in her arms and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," came Xavier's reply in his alluringly masculine voice.

"Xavier," she whispered.

"Hey Kor, how you doing?" he asked softly.

She sighed, "I'm okay," she paused, "What about you?"

"I'd say I'm fine but I'd be lying," he said, "I miss you, a lot more than I thought possible."

She sighed again, "I'm sorry," she said, "I thought about you a lot." Indeed, she had thought a lot about him and his proposal.

Xavier, she came to realize, is a once in a lifetime type of person. He was beyond good to her, treating her in the way every girl wishes a man would. He's amazing with Ryan, in fact beside herself and Rachel, Xavier was the only other person she trusted with him, and he loved her with all his heart. What more could she ask for? She could learn to love him with time, it's not like Richard would waltz back into her life at any moment, she needs to move on and Xavier was the perfect way to do this.

"I thought about you too," he said with a deep intake of breath, "I realized that I shouldn't have sprung the proposal on you like that, you must of been so shocked, I'm sorry, I also realized that we don't need to be married right now, we've been together for a while and I'm happy just having you in my life. We could still be together, I asked you to marry me-"

"Yes," she said cutting off his rambling.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'm saying yes," she replied.

"Yes to what?" he asked even more confused than before.

"Yes I'll marry you."

There was silence on the other end, "Did you...you just...Kori are you drinking?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"No I am not! I don't drink Xavier, you know that," she said exasperatedly. What was it with people thinking she's an alcoholic these days?

"Did you just accept my marriage proposal over the phone?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes Xavier."

He was at a loss for words, "You are one peculiar creature Kori Anders, but then again, that's why I love you."

She giggled at his comment, "I am not peculiar!"

"Sure you aren't...you said yes," she could practically hear the smile that made its way over his face, "You said yes!" he shouted, "I'm getting married!"

She laughed, "Now who's the peculiar one?"

He chuckled, "You're not here for me to kiss you so I'm showing my joy by yelling out to the world."

"A little bit again and you might just wake Ryan up," she laughed.

"Oops," he said, "Well you go cuddle your little angel and I'll go dream about mine."

She blushed, "Always with the flattery Xavier."

"Who said I was talking about you?"

She giggled, "Fine then go marry whoever it was you were talking bout and leave me alone!"

"Hmm, then it's a real good thing I actually was talking about you!" He laughed, "Goodnight Kori, I love you."

"I know," she whispered and hung up the phone.

She smiled, Xavier always knew how to put her in a good mood. Cuddling Ryan to her chest she closed her eyes and dozed off. About an hour later she was roused from her dreamless sleep by the sound of something ringing throughout her dark room.

She looked down at Ryan who was fast asleep and adjusted him on the bed. Rising sluggishly, she moved quietly towards the sound rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The sound was being emitted from her vanity's top drawer. Pulling it open she pushed passed the documents she kept stored in that drawer and pulled out the source of the ringing from the bottom.

Her gaze widened. The communicator, her _Titans_ communicator! She glanced around the room. Why was her communicator suddenly ringing?

With her heart thudding loudly in her ears she clicked on the message. A message from..._Robin! _

She gasped loudly. Richard sent them a message, Richard actually sent them a message.

She read the message and the communicator slipped from her grasp as she finished it.

"Meet...Richard?" she whispered inaudibly.

Richard wanted to meet with them. She slid to the floor, her heart in her throat, she would see Richard again.

No! she thought to herself. He can't do this! She's got a good life, she just got engaged for the love of X'hal! He can't just waltz back into her life!

Ryan! The thought entered her head and she whipped around to see her son sleeping peacefully on the bed. What would he do when he meets Ryan?

"Ugh! This can't be happening," she mumbled into the night.

Getting up slowly, she walked on shaky legs to Rachel's room and entered to see the other girl kneeling in her closet clasping her own communicator.

Rachel glanced up at Kori's pale white face, "So you got the message to huh?"

Kori nodded, swallowing the bile that threatened to come out of her mouth.

"You okay Kor?" she asked walking over to the other girl.

Kori shook her head, "No."

"Rachel," she said in a voice full of vulnerability, "What am I going to do?"

Rachel grabbed Kori's hand and led her over to the bed where they both sat down, "WE are going to go to Gotham city," she said softly in a soothing voice, "We're gonna go to Gotham city and see the team and find out what's this all about."

"But...what about Ryan?" Kori asked in a shaky voice.

"We're taking him with us," she paused, "It's about time Richard found out he has a son."

Kori's strength crumbled at those words and she started to sob loudly.

Rachel took the red headed girl in her arms and held her while she cried, "We're going to see them," she whispered more to herself than to Kori, "We're going to see the Titans."

* * *

**So that's it for today I'm hoping to go for a record and put the next chapter up asap!**

***Looks around...* ooohh whats over there *points at floating words*...what's that say...does it say...yes it does!...I know what it says...it says...  
REVIEW!...pleaseee!...pretty please with Richard Grayson on top **

**Oh! and Ramadan Mubarrack to fellow muslims out there who'll be fasting along with me for the next 30 days!**

**Byeeee *zooms off on my Radha-fied rocketship***


End file.
